


Not Without You, You Idiot

by rdm2



Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Avallac'h suffers an injury while helping Ciri flee the wild hunt, and decides to hide it.
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138412
Kudos: 6





	Not Without You, You Idiot

Avallac'h stumbled through the portal, nearly collapsing upon the ground as soon as he reached the other side. He was completely exhausted, and he had very little magic left. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. He just needed a moment to rest. Just one...

"Avallac'h look out!"

His eyes shot open and he ducked, Eridan's blade managing to catch a few strands off his hair, more of his men stood behind him. "Cirilla run! Now! You need to keep moving." She hesitates clearly wanting to help him, gripping her blade. "Cirilla!"

She swore and fled. He was finally able to focus on his opponent. He had to end this fast. Ignoring everything Eridan was saying, simply ducking and dodging, a poking at his senses telling him that another portal was about to open. 

Trying to get Eridan in the perfect position for his plan, he missed the other huntsman coming up behind him striking his leg trying to knock him down. He felt his leg break, and cried out barely managing to stay upright.

He pushed Eridan back and prepared to throw him through the portal when a familiar scream knocked everyone to the ground.

"Cirilla I told you to run, why did you not listen?" She roughly pulled him up, and he hid his wince at standing upon his leg. Yes, he feared that it was very much broken. 

Eridan and his men were starting to recover. "Cirilla portal, five, ten, straight." She held tight to him running the ten feet and pulling them through the weak portal just as it opened. They barely made it through before it closed back behind them.  
\---  
Ciri hit the ground hard, turning around to watch the portal close. She pushed himself up and looked over at Avallac'h who was similarly pushing himself up. Something was wrong. 

"Avallac'h?"

"We need to keep moving, Cirilla." He winced as he stood, though he hid it quite well.

"Avallac'h are you hurt?"

"I am fine, we need to move." He started walking towards an odd smelling forest.

Despite her concern, Ciri followed behind him.  
\---  
Avallac'h hid his limp as he followed his knowing to where the next portal would form. This was something Cirilla still did not understand, the knowing, something more than instinct, but not quite foresight. He glanced at her, glancing forward looking for a good time for more lessons. 

He sighed as he saw that it would still be many hours until the portal would form. He grimaced as he entered the cave in which it would form. He sat by the edge and he must have dozed off as when he opened his eyes there was a small fire going with a small creature being cooked over it, as well as a small pile of plants and berries laying on a cloak. 

He stretched and looked forward, he had managed to sleep for longer than expected, they had only an hour left before they had to leave.

He nodded to Cirilla, who was keeping watch, as he left the cave. "Cirilla I will be just be heading past the tree line to relieve myself, go eat and rest, you will need it for later."

She studied him for a minute before nodding and heading in.

Avallac'h nearly collapsed onto the ground as he passed the treeline, bracing his back against a tree. He reached down to his leg and examined it. It is definitely broken. Not good.

He needed to heal himself and quickly, less Cirilla become suspicious. He makes a brace with some fallen sticks and some vines he cut off the tree he was leaning against. He took a deep breath and started soaking little bits of magic into his leg.  
\--  
Ciri paced back and forth in the small cave. Something was very wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on what.

Geralt had always told her to trust her instincts, it could be the difference between dying a bloody death when a second griffin surprised you, or surviving to fight another day. Avallac'h had reinforced that, especially given her abilities. But as she had found the hard way, instincts when there was an immediate threat, like when she was in the middle of battle, were easier for her to read than instincts without one. Avallac'h said she needed more practice, but then again he said that about everything she did.

She blew hair out of her face as she considered what felt wrong. Something, something about the previous fight. 

She thought back, Avallach told her to run, she did, then turned around and came back. When she did she had seen Avallac'h about to push Eredin in through the portal, but then she screamed and knocked everyone down. Something happened between when she ran and when she got back, but what?

Focus Cirilla, she could almost hear Avallac'h say. Her lips twitched as she thought of the last time they had peace enough for lessons. Him leaning against a tree, a small smile on his face, arms folded, his staff off to the side. 

Her breath caught. His staff, he had been using his staff as a cane. That motherfucker hurt his leg, and she growled as she guessed he wasn't gonna tell her. She huffed as she stomped out of the cave to give the so-called wise one a piece of her mind.  
\---  
Avallac'h let out a sigh as some of the pain receded. This was the most he could do for now, he did not have the energy for anything else. He hesitantly stood up letting a hiss of pain, grimacing as he wobbled for the first few steps before steading himself hiding his emotions behind a blank facade. 

He starts to head back to the cave hopefully he can eat something before the portal opens.

A sudden piercing pain in his side caused him to let out a cut off scream, stumbling forward. He clutched the spot and his hand came away wet with blood.

"Did you think you could get away so easily, traitor?" A darkly pleased voice breathed in his ear.

Avallac'h snarled and pulled away. He may be almost out of magic, but he was by no means defenseless. His vision blurred as he swung his staff at Eridan's head with a snarl. Avallac'h stumbled forward as he swung, suddenly dizzy and lightheaded, if his stomach was not empty he surely would have vomited. Eridan easily dodged his swing, laughing as he struck the injured and exhausted sage's broken leg hard with the flat of his blade causing him to scream violently as he fell to the ground.

Eridan smirked as he looked down at Avallac'h, kneeling over him shaking his head, "Oh how the mighty have fallen. Give us the girl and I may forgive you," Avallac'h shuddered as Eridan traced the edge of his ear, "perhaps I could even still find a use for you." He forcefully kissed Avallac'h laughing when the sage bit his lip drawing blood. "I love it when you're feisty."

"Hey idiot that's my boyfriend, hands off!" A rock flew through the air striking Eridan in the head. He stood up with a snarl raising his blade as he prepared to chase after Cirilla, Avallac'h would not let that happen. He kicked up with his good leg giving Eridan a low blow.

As Eridan stumbled backwards, he yelled "Cirilla head to the portal, run."

"Not without you, you idiot." She ran over to him as Eridan began to get up and threw Avallac'h over his shoulder. He yelped before hissing as his injured leg was jarred.

"Sorry," Ciri muttered as she ran back to the cave racing through the portal just as it closed.

He heard her chuckle as she heard a stream of cursing behind them, before the portal closed. 

They had landed in an abandoned world with soft purple sand below their feet. Ciri headed to one of the abandoned buildings, choosing one sitting on it's side, broken in half. She laid him gently on the ground, before softly prodding his leg. 

"That's a good brace, but you need to rest this as much as you can, do you know how much time we have before we need to move?"

Avallac'h reached out mentally, "two weeks, and if you look for the yellow striped berries in the bushes by the river, about ten minutes from here, we can survive solely off of that for a time, though it is very tart. The water is also safe to drink."

Ciri sat next to him, gently petting his hair, Avallac'h sighed closing his eyes, "Do you need anything for the pain."

"I cannot see anything safe yet, I will be fine for now, once I have more energy I can focus on healing myself more."

"Okay you just rest and recover then, I'll stay on watch, then get food later, don't think I didn't notice you didn't eat earlier, oh and another thing don't think you're getting out of the mother of all scoldings. What were you thinking, once you're up for it, we're having a long talk about hiding injuries, and how that puts both of us at risk, got it?"

Avallac'h's eyes were struggling to stay open "I understand Cirilla, I... apologize for my... well, great foolishness. I did not wish for you to worry."

"You are forgiven, my love. Don't do it again, got it?" She kissed his forehead as he let out an agreeing hum, already half asleep even before Cirilla started scolding him, exhaustion and the sound of rain starting to fall above them, helping him to drift off.


End file.
